The invention relates to a pull-out kitchen sprayer or shower head.
The great diffusion achieved by so-called kitchen sprayers or shower heads is known; such kitchen sprayers are connected to a flexible hose, so that they can be pulled out of faucets in order to reach distant positions within sinks, and convey water with the possibility to provide the outflow of the water as a central jet or as a peripheral jet by operating a switching device provided for this purpose.